


Игра на двоих

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reverse Falls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ламаник был уверен в том, что в их игре на двоих партию ведёт он. Своими тягучими презрительными улыбками. Колкими взглядами из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Властью над чужими - одержимыми - чувствами. Помани пальчиком - и Уиллиам распластается у его ног.<br/>В этой игре на двоих - он думал - в роли жертвы выступает Уилл.<br/>В этой игре на двоих, как оказалось, роль жертвы на деле отводилась ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра на двоих

Ламаник был уверен в том, что в их игре на двоих партию ведёт он. Своими тягучими, презрительными улыбками. Колкими взглядами из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Властью над чужими — одержимыми — чувствами.

Помани пальчиком — и Уиллиам распластается у его ног. Губы дрожат будто от жажды, глаза больные, а во взгляде — беспросветное, полное, слепое обожание. Делай хоть что — бей, целуй — всё принимает со смирением и восторгом.

Уиллиам готов упасть на колени перед Ламаником Пайнсом. Целовать его ноги, каждый пальчик по отдельности, его тонкие лодыжки, кусать коленки и невероятно смело — для такого трусливого существа, как он — гладить руками в белых перчатках бёдра подростка. Стоит только намекнуть, и Уиллиам с готовностью падёт перед ним ниц. И хотя казалось, что обожать его ещё острее, чем обожает сейчас, Сайфер не может, каждый раз почему-то оказывается, что Пайнс был не прав. Робкая любовь — отблеск бушующего пожара, что царит внутри нечеловеческого естества Уилла.

Ламаника пугает это и одновременно завораживает. В большей степени ему льстит эта одержимость — и войдя в возраст, он начинает получать удовольствие от этой неоспоримой власти над чужими чувствами.

Его забавляет то, насколько беспомощен перед ним Уиллиам Сайфер.

Насколько он плаксив.

Бесполезен.

_Влюблён._

Маленькая геометрическая треугольная фигурка с детским голосочком, страшненькая, одноглазая, со странными ручками-ножками, всегда с галстуком-бабочкой и в мятом цилиндре — до заключения этой кабальной сделки. Признаться, он и не ожидал, что это мерзкое нечто обернётся ради него статным молодым мужчиной — темнокожим, с белыми короткими волосами, узким ртом и с печальным, глубоким взглядом синих глаз. На дне его глаз плещется горячее пламя, и иногда, закрывая глаза и касаясь губами чужих ключиц, рассеянно оглаживая руками мускулистую, напряжённую спину, Ламаник думает — пламя чужой кожи, горячечное и лихорадочное, растапливает его холодное сердце и омертвевшие когда-то человеческие чувства.

Когда у Ламаника хорошее настроение, он только ухмыляется этой острой жажде в нём (впрочем, улыбки скоро сменяются прерывистым дыханием, короткими стонами и горячим сексом где-нибудь на подходящей поверхности). Он отлично контролирует свои чувства и отчётливо понимает, что зависимость тут есть только с одной стороны. Ламанику же просто нужна разрядка — простая физиология и грёбаные нервы. Он постоянно взвинчен. Постоянно напряжён. Постоянно — как натянутая струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть, от одного неправильного или слишком резкого движения. Не мы выбираем судьбу, часто думает Ламаник Пайнс. А судьба — нас.

Даже если наоборот, ухмыляется подросток (на его всё ещё детском лице эти ухмылки смотрятся пугающе), он уже сделал свой выбор и находит забавным, что его сторону, сторону самого себя и своих интересов, какие-то идиоты называют стороной абсолютного зла. Нет ничего абсолютного, скалится Ламаник, когда тёмное, жаркое и жадное удовольствие от обладания кем-то непередаваемо могущественным, взрывается искрами в его искалеченном, переломанном сознании. Нет ничего абсолютного, шепчет он задыхаясь, зарывая пальцы в короткие белые волосы и позволяя Уиллиаму вылизывать и кусать его шею (он любит оставлять собственнические метки, хотя всё равно их приходится скрывать крохами позволенной магии, потому что Ламаник этого требует).

Просто вы — тупая серая масса без цели в жизни. У меня она есть, и это не делает меня плохим, каждый раз думает он.

Но настроение Ламаника не всегда настолько снисходительно и радушно. Гораздо чаще он находится не в духе, и тогда Уиллиаму с его идиотскими чувствами не дозволено _ничего_.

В плохом настроении он громко, ломано смеётся и наотмашь бьёт Сайфера по лицу.

— Убери от меня свои руки, ничтожество, — цедит он сквозь зубы, и в голосе его слышится рокочущая ярость, спрятанная в патоке и ядовитом, притворном сочувствии. — Я не разрешал. Тебе. Меня. Трогать.

А после наслаждается тем, как унижается перед ним это бессмертное, мудрое существо, пережившее рождение этой вселенной, и сотен других вселенных, старше его самого на миллионы и миллиарды лет. Разве невозможно не наслаждаться такой любовью?

Уилл ползает в ногах, смотрит на него с этой коровьей покорностью — чуть ли не со слезами на глазах. Тянется за прощением, ласковым прикосновением и разрешением — _дайте, дайте коснуться вас, дайте любить вас, прошу, умоляю — позвольте_. Чаще всё это читается в глазах и в собачьем скулении. Иногда в своей одержимости Уиллиам Сайфер походит на бездомного пса.

Ах, Уилл, тянет Ламаник, когда вся эта тягомотная канитель ему надоедает. Ах, Уилл, тянет он протяжно, с хрипотцой, и смотрит на него из-за плеча — в его словах так явно слышится усмешка. Какое же ты бесполезное ничтожество, с удовольствием проговаривает он. Но всё равно подойди ближе и поцелуй меня.

Сайферу дважды повторять не надо — он мгновенно оказывается рядом, падает перед ним на колени и с немым обожанием в глазах целует протянутые в снисхождении узкие мальчишечьи ладони. А после осторожно тянет на себя подростка и припадает к его ядовитому рту, целуя тихо-тихо, нежно, едва касаясь губами.

В такие секунды даже у Ламаника под сердцем что-то дрожит, и он с неудовольствием позволяет Уиллиаму эти минуты нежности.

Заслужил, кривясь про себя, думает он. Заслужил, ничтожество.

Ничтожество оказывается НЕ ничтожеством. Ламаник понимает это слишком поздно.

В этой игре на двоих — он думал — в роли жертвы выступает Уилл.

В этой игре на двоих, как оказалось, роль жертвы на деле отводилась _ему_.

Спустя чуть больше десяти лет после демонического призыва, накануне своего 23-летия, Ламаник с тяжёлой головой просыпается в зыбком мареве «ничего». Он идёт вперёд, держась за голову, и отчего-то не может вспомнить, что происходило вчерашним днём. Тяжёлые ладони Уилла опускаются ему на плечи неожиданно, но даже так Пайнс лишь лениво цедит сквозь зубы привычно-холодное «убери руки». Тот игнорирует приказ, заставляя Ламаника застыть в нелепом, немом изумлении. Он оборачивается — пытается обернуться — но Сайфер не даёт ему этого сделать, приникая губами к перекату плеча. Вслед за дорожкой мокрых прикосновений на алебастрово-белой коже, проникнутой сеточкой вен, остаются красные пятна засосов. Уиллиам тычется носом ему в ухо, скулу, и снисходительно улыбается, не боясь смотреть Ламанику в глаза.

Что происходит, шепчет Ламаник. Что происходит. Сайфер с ранее неведомым блеском в глазах, с ласковой, снисходительной улыбкой (смотрит как на идиота, думает Пайнс), тянет руку к груди Ламаника и опускает её туда, где зарешёченной рёбрами птицей лихорадочно бьётся сердце.

Условия сделки выполнены, мой милый Ламаник, воркует Сайфер. Мажет губами по чужой скуле и оставляет влажный чмок на родном виске. Теперь, шепчет он, пришла _твоя очередь платить по счетам_.

Когда в понимании распахиваются безумно-красивые, синие глаза Ламаника Пайнса, а зрачок затопляет почти всю радужку, Уиллиам смеётся незнакомым, отдающим настоящей потусторонней жутью, лающим смехом.

Не волнуйся, мой милый, улыбается он, ласково обводя кончиками пальцев контур лица своего визави. Я уже давно покорён тобой, Ламаник Пайнс. Так что _твою_ душу я есть — улыбка его сияет лаской и нежностью, но в большей степени в ней рисуются нотки предупреждения и угрозы — не буду.

Сайфер закрывает глаза и несмотря на яростное сопротивление делает с Ламаником то, о чём мечтал все эти годы, запертый в человеческом мире и без своих привычных, демонических сил.

Уилл его _любит_.

А гордость Ламаника надламливается уже спустя несколько бесконечно-длинных недель, проведённых в измерении снов.

Он думает, что никогда не сможет полюбить Уилла в ответ. А Уилл счастливо думает, что у них впереди — вечность.

***

— Так значит, вы хотите заключить со мною контракт? — мягко спрашивает у них маленький летающий лазурный треугольничек. — Но вы ведь знаете, чем платят по контрактам таким сущностям, как я?

Ламаник быстро переглядывается с сестрой, и поджимает губы, делая шаг вперёд.

— Мне всё равно, чем платить, — коротко бросает он. На висках у него выступают капельки пота, ведь он слишком волнуется за результат этого дела. Он, 12-летний умненький мальчик, не может в силу своего возраста осознать, что бороться на равных с демоном разума ему не под силу. Выражение демонического глаза меняется и начинает радостно блестеть.

— Тогда, — скромно, но счастливо уточняет летающий треугольник. — Я хочу в качестве платы получить _твою душу_ , ребёнок.

И они пожимают друг другу руки. Перед тем, как на маленьких чёрных лапках вдруг оказываются заколдованные кандалы, огонёк жёлтого пламени вспыхнул и погас в крепко сжатых ладонях человека и демона.

Контракт — был заключён.

**Author's Note:**

> Я пришла сюда из фандома Хеталии, и потому для реверс!персонажей у меня есть имена собственные. Билл - Уиллиам Сайфер, Диппер - Ламаник (когда как, Пайнс или Глиффул).  
> Публиковалось так же здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4418787


End file.
